The Time Society, Book 1: THE COLD HEART OF HATE
by Professor What
Summary: "You would think that working for the Sanctuary and being a student at the Frank Drake school would get someone ready for this. I was wrong horribly wrong. Nothing could have prepared me for this."
1. Prologue

__**Sorry for not posting the Prologue 21 chapters ago.**

* * *

_Prologue _

_11 years in the future…_

_Otulissa flew into my hollow that night because she was going to write a new book of the lost tales of guardians. She had written me a letter that stated that she was going to ask me a few questions about my past. _

_"Okay, you are going to need to write a few books containing my story. This story is going to be a best seller because my story is long and awesome." I said as she flew in. _

_"Okay let's start from the beginning." She said. I always wanted to ask her the famous question: 'if you have one eye are you blinking or winking?' In the battle of balefire night she had her port eye seriously injured and they had to take it out. _

_"Well I came to the island 11 years ago. I took a 4 year leave because I was exiled from the island. When I came back I found out that I had three children and one of them was Soren's mate." _

_"That could have been a real shocker." I chuckled a bit at the sarcastic comment. She was very serious. _

_"When I first came here it was the year 4761 or 2010 in my old reality time. My world was under a state of fear that hadn't been like that since the Cold War. Foron was about to destroy the planet if he didn't get the T.A.R.D.I.S." _

_"Foron? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" _

_"You'll learn that all later." Otulissa was impressed. _

_"Well the quill is yours start writing." I picked up the quill and started to chronicle the tales of the past eleven years. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Nightmare Begins

Thames Beach, London, England

December 14, 2010 (Odyssey two)

You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind; a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. That's the signpost up ahead- your next stop, the Twilight Zone!

-Rod Serling's opening to the Twilight Zone.

It All began with one decision…

I was reading a copy of the London Times on park bench next to the great river Thames. I smelled the fresh air that has been ruined by big industry. Oh, how I yearned to live in the world of my favourite book series Guardians of Ga'Hoole. It was peaceful and clean of all pollution that the humans made. With the exception of the occasional war. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. James Baker Ph.D. I got my degree from Oxford at the age of 12 where I got my Ph.D. in physics. My current age is 18. I am a huge fan of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series. 2 years after collage I was kidnapped and taken to the Sanctuary (a research facility in Canada that studies creatures that have not yet been proven by science) because they thought I was an abnormal. Once they knew that I wasn't an abnormal, I was hired to work in weapons and tech. to invent new sleep darts. When I came back to England I was re-hired by the Sanctuary to work in the English branch. My Mum wanted to get rid of me so she sent me to the Frank Drake Memorial Institute for Higher Learning in up-state New York; a school were aliens are taught to deal with humans. I am known around the world as the kid how could do anything. And I thought I had seen it all. But now I know that I was wrong. Very wrong.

Where over did I leave of? Oh yes! The day before I received a letter from the Russian resistance (In the former Soviet Union an evil tyrant named Foron took over the empire and destroyed several cities around the world. Foron is a James Bond movie away from destroying the world. The resistance is what is left of the KGB [Soviet secret service] who is trying to find a perfect killer to the world's most hated tyrant). They needed my help. They had learned of my experience with the Sanctuary which gave me all of the experience that I needed. Maybe not enough experience to face this kind of threat. This is what they said:

Dear Dr. Baker,

We know of your theories on alternate dimensions and time travel. Back in the 1960's the KGB was working on a device called the Reality Ripper. Foron wanted it and wanted it you ever heard of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole? Foron was from Ga'Hoole but he was exiled because of his ideals. He escaped his world and came to ours. In order to make sure he would live to see the day when Ga'Hoole is destroyed he replaced all of his owl body parts with cold heartless hired every expert from here to Canada. The Doctor, Torchwood, The Sanctuary, and a HAL 9000 computer. But Forons army was too strong. We needed some body better it took 50 years but we found the perfect person. You. You had the smarts, the experience, and the contacts. You are earth's last chance. Meet me at the Thames holding a red rose so I know it's you.

Sincerely,

Some one you can trust.

Well that story sounded like it came out of Sly Cooper. And of course I have heard about the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. they're my heroes! That is not what he said. This is what he really said:

Уважаемый д-р Бейкер

Мы знаем о вашей теории на альтернативные размеры и путешествия во времени. Еще в 1960-х годов КГБ работал на устройство под названием Реальность Ripper. Foron хотел, и хотел это плохо.

Вы читали книги серии Стражи Ga'Hoole? Foron был из Ga'Hoole но он был сослан из-за его идеалы. Он бежал его мир и пришли к нашим. Для того, чтобы убедиться, что он доживет до дня, когда Ga'Hoole разрушается он заменил все его части тела совы с холодной бессердечной машины.

Мы наняли каждый эксперт отсюда в Канаду. Доктор, Торчвуд, святилище, и парень из "Назад в будущее (просто для удовольствия). Но Forons армия была слишком сильна. Нам нужно некоторое тело лучше потребовалось 50 лет, но мы обнаружили, совершенного человека. Вы. Вы были СМАРТС, опыт, и контакты. Вы последний шанс Земли. Встреть меня в Темзе провести красную розу, поэтому я знаю, это ты.

С уважением,

Кто-то, которому можно доверять.

I found out what it really said with Google Translate. Now for something completely different. The story.

If this letter was really true then I would be finally able to go to the world I truly wanted to live in. Just so you know I have an owl living in my head. Her name is Persephone (has no connection to the queen of the Underworld) who is a barn owl. She lives in Ga'Hoole and she is the love of my life. I straightened my bow-tie (I always where my vest, bow-tie [bow-ties. are. cool.], my leather trench coat [complements of John Druitt {Jack the ripper}] and my fedora) and sat there smiling at my newspaper smelling the fresh air of the river and it was all peaceful.

"You James Baker?" said a postman as he walked by.

"Why most certainly yes my good man."

"Please sign here" he said as he gestured to his electronic tablet. I signed the pad and he gave me a small package. I unwrapped the package and inside was a small video viewer and odd one at best it was a small bar with a CD chamber (Well really it wasn't a bar), and a DVD (who watches DVD's anymore?). I popped the CD into the CD chamber. A holographic image plate appeared and a video started to play. The symbol of the resistance appeared on the screen and an electronically edited voice starts to speak.

"Greetings, Dr. Baker. My upmost apologies for not being able to meet you now but at the time when the streets are flooded with kids meet me where the men in fuzzy hats stand guard. See you then. I will be the one wearing the symbol of the resistance on my uniform."

I popped open my fob watch (a gift from my father who disappeared when I was very young) to take a look. 2:40. School gets out at 2:45. I knew I didn't have long. So I ran to the road and hailed a taxi for a ride to Buckingham palace. Who could ever forget the old English taxi cab in movies like: A Hard Days Night or National Treasure? As I entered the taxi I yelled, "Buckingham palace, and step on it!"

"How am I supposed to step on it when London is the most congested city in the world?" The cab driver yelled at me.

"I don't know." I yelled back. "Just try and step on it I need to get to Buckingham palace by 2:45."

The cabbie tried his best at trying not to hit cars in the London afternoon rush. Little did I know that the next few hours were going to change my life for ever?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Persephone and the Time Machine

Buckingham palace, London, England

December 14, 2010

People always perceive time as a strict progression from cause to effect. But from a non-subjective non-linear viewpoint it is a great "ball" of wibily wobbly, timey-wimey, stuff.

-The Doctor

I Got to the palace right at 2:45. The video had mentioned he would be the guard with the symbol of the resistance on his uniform. The streets were crowded. I was thinking to my self "How am I going to find him now?" I walked around for a bit taking in the sights on central London. I usually didn't come this far into London. I live on the outskirts of London with my mom. The city makes me feel crushed by human society. "Maybe he was talking about the Tower of London?" Suddenly I was grabbed by a guard. I saw the symbol. A golden owl being shot through the head with a missile. Violent but appropriate. He said, "The resistance heads, MI-6 and the queen are inside. They are waiting for us." I responded by saying: "I thought that the guards weren't supposed to talk?"

"Stop joking around." He said back to me. I knew he was serious

I was so excited when we walked in because it is not everyday you get to see the queen of England, she's not the pope you know. I raised two fingers as a sign to call of the nearby snipers from the Sanctuary, who was going to shoot if something went wrong, and followed the strange man in.

I assessed the room I was lead into. No windows, no trap doors, no nothing just a blank white room. I was lead from corridor to corridor till we came to a dead end then the guy pushed me into the wall and now I'm here. I'm in a room with the most powerful people in the eastern world, with no escape. An assassin's best dream. There was a mahogany table that stretched through the room. There wasn't even a flag to mark which country this room belonged to. On one side we had MI-6, on the other side we had the heads of the Russian resistance, and at the end we had the queen of England. "Dr. Baker you have been chosen to destroy Foron, but the mission itself is more unique," MI-6 head Alan Blunt stated. "We know you work best with partners so this will be your partner". Suddenly out of nowhere two black eyes appeared and a barn owl flew down from its invisible perch. "This is Persephone, she is from Ga'Hoole".

"Did you just say Persephone?" I asked. I was largely ignored.

Every time Persephone blinked she seemed to disappear again with the exception of the brown feathers on the wings and back. She looked just like the Persephone in my head. She was long and slender. The feathers on her back reminded me of the forest in the winter. I asked "Why does she even have to do with me?"

"Because in other worlds you will be lost without me," Persephone screeched. I nearly had a heart-attack.

"D-d-d-d-did she just talk?" I started to stammer.

"Well sure I can talk, are you yoicks [Hoolian for crazy]? I'm from Ga'Hoole we all talk there." I looked like a fool in front of them all. Me, a world renowned scientist being told that he would have to work with a talking owl in other worlds. That owl looked like an owl that once lived in my head and who I had loved dearly.

We were both taken to a lab in Cardiff in black limos. (What isn't suspicious about that?) "When they were telling me about you, they told me that you once went to this lab to hunt a monster who was really an alien." Persephone said. I wanted to yell at her that it was an abnormal.

"It was then killed by Torchwood. And that is why the Sanctuary and Torchwood hate each other." I said.

"When I was a hatchling I was kidnapped and taken to this world. And all I know is that I was hatched at Ga'Hoole. A worker at Torchwood, Gwen Copper, found me and raised me." She started to cry and I started to pet her. Her feathers were soft. It felt like my hand would fall through a talcum powder like skin. "I learned of project T.T.A.S.J. I immediately joined because I knew it would get me home. I also learned that you were going to join, because I once knew a James Baker."

On the long 125 miles to Cardiff I started to bond with the owl that would change my life.

As we walked in an old enemy from Torchwood Captain Jack Harkness passed by and we gave each other bad looks. "Do you know him?" asked Persephone asked.

"Yeah, he is the one who killed the abnormal". I said to her in a response.

"You know what I think I was there when Jack killed that alien?" (ABNORMAL! For crying out loud!)

We all crowded into an elevator. Then out of nowhere a friend from the Canadian Sanctuary Dr. Helen Magnus joined the over crowded elevator. How most of the Sanctuary and Torchwood agents could stand still in that elevator is still a mystery.

We went down maybe twenty stories below Cardiff. It was like they were taking us to where they would test nuclear bombs back in the 50's. The room we were lead into was enormous. Every thing you would expect in a bad guys lair in some movie like James Bond or something was in here. In the centre, where you expect to see the bald bad guy with the French (Russian, or German your choice Mr. Fleming) accent, the eye patch and the Persian cat was a small 1960's royal police box. "Why such a big room for something so small?" Never before had I been in a room with so many computers. I had once gone to the LHC (Large Hadron Collider) for my 16 birthday but this room had way more computers than that 17 mile long tube.

"Truth is always stranger than fiction." Dr. Magnus said. The doors to the phone booth were opened the inside huge. "How big is this place?" I asked.

"Enough to make CERN run for its money." Declan said. Declan was the leader of the English Sanctuary I knew him from the times I would ever go into the city of London.

It looked a whole lot like a T.A.R.D.I.S. from Doctor Who. I thought the talking owl was strange but could my life get even weirder? Yes it will. "O.k. can some body please tell me what is going on here?" I screamed.

"This is the T.T.A.S.J. Time Travel and Space Jumper (I like to call it the T.A.R.D.I.S. because it looks like the T.A. .S from Doctor Who). This will take you to Ga'Hoole and beyond. It was your fathers, we found it and we did some major repair on it." I was so confused but before I could ask anything they started the T.A.R.D.I.S. and we went into the future. In came my new life out with the old life that I would soon regret leaving behind. And I will soon take the role of the hero in the action movie of my life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Persephone's parents

Dining hollow, Island of Hoole

March 2, 4761 A.D.

Every revolutionary idea seems to evoke three stages of reaction. They may be summed up by the phrases: 1- It's completely impossible. 2- It's possible, but it's not worth doing. 3- I said it was a good idea all along.

-Arthur C. Clarke

It had been a shaky ride but we finally made it to Ga'Hoole. "You know when Foron destroyed the world in the past he really created the world he was trying to destroy." Dr. Magnus explained as we stepped of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "So Persephone do you remember anything about your parents?" I asked. This new world I had just been introduced to was too over whelming. One minute I was wishing to come here now I'm here and I was dumbfounded because it was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. We (I mean the males of the team) had shrunken down to a size smaller than Persephone.

I had to admit the view has extraordinary. The sun was setting over the Sea of Hoolemere, but something was wrong and I couldn't put my finger on it. "Hey Jack, didn't the Doctor ban you and the rest of Torchwood from inter-dimensional travel?"

"We got his permission." He responded in disgust.

"Right." I said slowly and sarcastically.

Owls of all kinds started to fly down from their hollows to get some food prepared from the islands chef. There were maybe hundreds of owls. Most of us were wondering if we could find the owls who were Persephone's parents. "I don't see any owls that look like you." I said to her. Two barn owls just then flew down beside us just as I finished saying my thoughts to Persephone. They might have recognised their daughter.

"Persephone?" the smaller male asked hugging Persephone "Where have you been? It has been four years since we lost you. And who are these Others [humans]?"

"When I was kidnapped I got lost in another world. There I went to work for them. And today they introduced me to him." I came up and introduced myself. "I'll let you three catch up while we find a table." I motioned to table labeled Sanctuary.

"I think Dr. Baker is a fine young gentleman, Persephone. He's handsome too." Persephone's father nudged. They were sitting at their own table in the humongous dinning hollow. I and the rest of the group were on the complete other side of the hollow.

"Da, he's an Other, I'm an owl would you think he would make a good son-in-law."

"Persephone don't say that! I think he would make a great mate." Persephone's mother yelled at her.

"Can we get off this conversation, please?"

"I can read beaks." Dr. Magnus stated. "They're talking about weather you would make a good mate for Persephone."

"One, since when could you read beaks? And two, I just met her today! Why are they talking about me marring her?" I exclaimed.

"One, you can't marry her it's illegal. And I think she was there when we had one of our Sanctuary/Torchwood run-ins. She was nearby, in a tree." Said Dr. Will Zimmerman, a criminal psychologist working for the Sanctuary.

"She also said that while we were in Torchwood. Nothing hides from your freaky eyes." I said laughing. "Wow, I never thought that I would be eating rat for the rest of my life." They all agreed. "You know after this whole Foron thing is over I know this good restaurant on the bank of the Thames. It's called Thames Arms."

"Stop talking about edible food!" the still non trustable Kate Freelander yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Yelled Magnus. "That was Torchwood?"

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who? Season four finale the lab that the Torchwood agents were in was that Cardiff lab that we were in." I responded to her question.

On my plate there was stuffed rat with Ga'Hoole nut stuffing. It made my stomach churn.

So was Persephone's. She had been raised by Torchwood being fed only human food. She had rat on very few occasions. But it made her sick. She didn't want to insult her parents. "So Penelope, why aren't you…." Just then all of The Sanctuary got up and grabbed their guns. I always keep a small disintegrator in my jacket. Just incase. So don't get on my bad side or else you will be reduced to ashes in less than a second. "So, you found us out" they said as they started to step back. First they were normal Barn Owls then suddenly their skin and feathers fell revealing machine. It was a gruesome sight to see. This same process repeated with the other owls in the Dining hollow. "Foron said you would be coming. And we were ready!" They and other robo-owls took to the skies lead by the owls that pretended to Persephone's parents in my first fight at Ga'Hoole. But it was nothing like they described in the book. This was more epic.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Didn't your mother ever tell you not to bring weapons to the table?

Dining hollow, Island of Hoole

March 2, 4761 A.D.

All war is deception.

-Sun Tzu

I yelled to Persephone to duck. She did as I said. As we started to fire, lasers started to fire out of their talons. A laser singed my left arm, it's a good thing that I'm right handed. I yelped in pain. I cursed under my breath feeling the blood trickle down my sleeve. Just then the scratch made by the laser healed instantly. "Wow, since when can I do that?" I said but no one was probably listening. The first and most unserious thought to come to me was "DR. OCTOGONOOCTOPUS! AAAAAAAHHHH!" We started to take shelter any where we could. I kicked down a table and shot a few rounds into the robots who pretended to be Persephone's parents. These robots were probably made of an anti- laser metal. The bullets started to slow them down but more robo-owls kept coming flying through any opening in the tree. All hell was breaking lose as I kept destroying them one-by-one but they wouldn't stop coming. "Helen!" I screamed. "This Ga'Hoole is a fake." From the very beginning I knew this was fake: Madame Plonk was never singing (Madame Plonk is the elegant singer of the island), Persephone's parents looked nothing like Persephone, and it was summer they don't eat rat in the summer. They eat barbequed bat wings, plus every one is a robot (that was what probably gave it away), tables are only used in the Ga'Hoole movie, and the meal is around midnight.

The battle lasted for about a couple of hours and wouldn't stop coming. "Dr. Baker you will kill Foron any way. Even if you find out the truth." The machine that pretended to be Persephone's father screeched metallically. He was lying on the ground with me ready to put a disintegration bullet through his head.

"What truth?"

"The truth about the Guardians and Foron." And I thought that this day couldn't get more confusing. Then their leader just shut off and died. I shot the bullet into him anyway even though he was already dead. His body vaporized under my foot. We knew there was going to be reinforcements coming. I could already hear them flying in towards the island.

"Every one in the T.A.R.D.I.S." I yelled. We all piled into the tiny phone booth. Persephone started to cry again. Me and Persephone sat down on one of the seats [in order to find out what the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S looks like watch seasons 1-4 of the new Doctor Who. It would have looked weirder if I used the season 5 T.A.R.D.I.S. which was pulled together from useless junk.] "I'm sorry they were not your parents but it was a trap." I said comforting her.

"And it was over 9000!" Dr. Will Zimmerman said crushing his almost useless glasses. "Oh, will you please knock it off!" I yelled. "The girl is crying. But you have to admit that was very funny." [When will the internet meme references ever stop?] There was an awkward silence before we came to the surprising conclusion. Foron had set us up. "I don't get it. I made that trip thousands of times. Why this time was it a fake?" Dr. Zimmerman asked scratching his head.

"Maybe it was a fake after all. Foron could have been toying with you? Let me see your coordinates. Guys were not at Ga'Hoole." We could hear wood break at the sound of metal hitting the T.A.R.D.I.S. Forons men were trying to get into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "We are on the Destiny Islands." Foron used the Reality Ripper to re-write the Destiny Islands vortex coordinates. The vortex is the space in between realities which allows people and objects to be moved to and from places in the time-space continuum. I sat back down in my seat. Suddenly Persephone wrapped her wings around me and whispered. "Your going to find my real parents right?" her feathers felt even softer than they were in the car. Probably because she was bigger than she was earlier.

"I'll do anything I can." I said hugging her back. Then we went of to find the real Ga'Hoole. We knew we had to end this soon so we can return back to our normal lives. Maybe not me but everyone else. Too many people were going to get hurt if we don't end this soon. "Magnus, during that battle I was hit with one of the robo-owls lasers and this happened." I lifted up my sleeve and showed them the newly formed scar that was formed by the instant healing. "Well that is a weird happening." She said examining the scar. "Hey that kinda looks like me when I'm injured." Jack said looking over Magnus's shoulder. I forgot that Jack could heal himself any time if he is injured or dead. "Does that mean that I'm an abnormal?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Does that mean that he will have to go to the Sanctuary?" Persephone asked nervously.

"No he won't. Most abnormals don't live in the Sanctuary."

"Good." She sounded relived. One of the many reasons that I had a sneaking suspicion that she secretly loved me. Or she was just very loyal to her new boss.

"You sounded relived. Why?" I asked her.

"Because." She was reluctant to answer.

"You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I'm not hiding anything."

She was probably worried that I found out her secret that she had actually seen me in her head. And also fell in love with me. I know she didn't have to tell me that but I just knew. It was like we read each others mind. I knew what she was thinking and she knew what I was thinking. It was we had known each other for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Just to let you guys know E.P. Rabinski is my real life pen name.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Real Ga'Hoole

Empty hollow, Island of Hoole

March 2, 4671 A.D.

I kiss the soil as if I placed a kiss on the hands of a mother, for the homeland is our earthly mother. I consider it my duty to be with my compatriots in this sublime and difficult moment.

-Pope John Paul II

Luckily we found our self's in an empty hollow because the sun was rising and we were up all night. I hadn't even noticed but Persephone said I had fallen asleep on the trip here. It was a decent sized hollow. I had once read that the hollows at the great tree adjusted to the needs of the owls that lived in it. We knew this was the real one because Madame Plonk was playing. At this point I wanted to pull out my clarinet and play Hedgewig's theme from Harry Potter. Well for one Hedgewig was a snowy owl (in the book she was female but in the movie she was played by a male), Madame Plonk was a snowy owl, and we were on an island full with owls.

"We have no time to waste we need to see the parliament." Mr. Blunt shouted. "You people shouldn't be tired. Most of you are soldiers." Just by pure luck we found a map of the island pinned to the wall. Luckily who ever made this map circled this hollow in red saying "You are here." We were very close. But the bad end of this was that we were 50ft above the dining hollow and the parliament hollow was on the other side of the island. Only Persephone could make it. "Persephone that drop could kill us. I say I should go on Persephone's back and fly down." We all agreed and I got on Persephone's back and we flew down.

We looked around at the scenery around us there was a big open side of the hollow which allowed us to look at the Hoolian sunrise. I almost cried because of the great beauty of the scenery around me. I didn't want this moment to end. But it did the wrong way. "This almost looks like the Destiny Island version." I pulled out my laser. "Hey! Who are you?" a large boreal owl barked. "State your name, occupation, and intensions with the parliament." We were shocked. What were we going to say? I lowered my laser. "Professor, professor, Foron."

"Right this way sir, we have been expecting you."

"Why have you brought this Other into my parliament?" King Boron asked. The immense snowy owl was surrounded by eight other owls that formed the parliament (Weird a group of owls is called a parliament.) We had ended up in a very large hollow that accommodated all 9 owls. "Plus why does he call himself the Professor?" I couldn't answer because I was amazed. Owls from all walks of the species getting along quiet nicely, I had read once that the barn owl was sometimes eaten by the Great-Horned owl and the Eurasian Eagle owl (Forons species). But they were serving on parliament together. "Your majesty, I am from the United kingdom of England in the past under the rule of her majesty Queen Elizabeth II and our world is threatened by Foron. Governments around the world have teamed up to build a time machine to go into the future and find you and to have you help us out."

The parliament started to discus to find an agreement. They were discussing whether I should stay on the island or not and what should they do about it. "Professor? Where in hagsmire [hell] did you get that from?" Persephone whispered.

"It was a heat of the moment thing. Get used to me using new identities. Next thing you know it I'm John Smith or maybe E. P. Rabinski [hahaha]."

"We have found an answer you two can stay and train but your Other friends must leave at once." Queen Barran ordered.

"That is an unfair and unjustified decision. You never even met them." I shouted. I knew that they had reached a decision and they weren't going to change there minds.

"When I was kidnapped from this island they raised me and taught me how to fly. And I once heard that a person's life is complete when you teach another how to fly. And you're just going to kick my friends out!"

"Persephone! This mission was meant for just us, not them." I tried to explain.

"The others must vacate the premises by noon." Ordered the king. "The hollow that you found yourselves in shall be yours. This meeting is dismissed."

We flew back up to our hollow and broke the news. "We had to leave anyway this is your mission. You have worked in my shadow long enough it's time to let you do your own private mission." Magnus said. They all entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. but just before they left Dr. Zimmerman said that they would send the T.A.D.I.S. back to them. And just like that they were gone. I almost thought that I may never see them again. And just like that I and Persephone were left alone about to take on the hardest mission of our lives and we felt a bit of fear and pride at that moment. There was just me, Persephone, the beds in the hollow. Nothing else. Persephone wrapped her wing around me to comfort me when it was really both of us who needed comfort. "This is SPARTA!" I shouted. We both started to crack up. "This is the first time I ever had to do any thing on my own." I said replacing the Internet meme. We were going to do this it was our job to fight an evil that could be un-matched. Not by the Pure Ones, not by the Daleks, and not by the Cabal. Genuine pure evil. An evil that could not be released by the pearl of the world. An evil that could only come out of the mind of Some guy like James Patterson.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Training

Dining hollow, Island of Hoole

March 3, 4761 A.D.

Always desire to learn something useful.

-Sophocles

The next night we all packed into the dining hollow for the tweener meal which happened after the beginning of chaw practice and today there was an announcement from the king. We were told not to do anything stupid like go to a chaw practice and cause a commotion. That would be very stupid. We had a snake that would stretch out and become our table. Like I said earlier the tables are only used in the Ga'Hoole movie (which wasn't as good as the books.) Two owls joined us and asked me so many questions. Their names were Talia and Alexander. Talia was a spotted owl, and Alexander was a whiskered screech owl. Both were complete geniuses. "So when did you arrive?" asked Talia.

"We just arrived here during the day. Then we went straight to the parliament." I answered.

"We arrived here last night but they didn't have a hollow for us so we stayed down here."

"Me and Persephone still have some space in our hollow want to come live with us?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alexander said with excitement.

"So what do you guys do on normal bases?"

"We mostly contemplate the mysteries we encounter. Sometimes we are mostly right."

"Me too! I had once heard about a Psychotic detective in New York named Damon Grant. He has solved the worlds most impossible crimes saying that there was a spotted owl talking to him in his head. He said her name was Talia. Is that some coincidence?"

"Ya, it is." Talia said nervously.

Persephone couldn't catch up to us. "Guys! Your food is getting cold. If you don't eat I will throw you off the tree." Persephone screeched. Out of complete fear we wolfed our meals of barbecued bat wings. I nearly threw up after it. They thought I yarped (regurgitated) a pellet (owl waste). From then on out we were called the Group. An elite team of people who contribute their own talents to the Group.

The king finally came out to make his announcement. "My great subjects!" he exclaimed. "It is my pleasure you to some very special new arrivals." We knew he was talking about us. The king was perched on the highest branch in the dining hollow. "Please don't be shy come up here." We flew up to the kings perch. I needed to be held steady because I'm afraid of heights. "This is the Professor and his lovely assistant Persephone." We both waved. "They have come from the past to stop the Foron menace. I know that the Professor is an Other, but treat him like any other owl you know. Okay you two can go back to your tables." We flew back down. "This meeting is adjourned. Please go to your respective chaw practices." And like that every one left except us. We were still at the place where our table was.

The king flew down to our table. "So what can you do?"

"I have a Ph.D. in quantum physics. And I hunted monsters" I said

"I hunted aliens." Screeched Persephone.

"I'm a genius at battle strategy." Said Talia.

"I can navigate." said Alexander.

"It's going to be hard to pick for you two." He pointed to me and Persephone. "Talia come to my class on battle strategy, and Alexander report to the top of the tree for Strix Struma's class on navigation."

"Were does battle strategy meet?" Talia asked.

"Library." Answered the king.

"You two report to Bubo's forge. It is in a cave at the base of the tree." The king demanded. "I'll have Ezylryb meet you there." We all flew off to our respective locations.

"Okay class time for your first navigation flight. You all know how to navigate I'm sure." Strix Struma asked her chaw. Strix Struma had a veteran of the famous Battle of Little Hoole (read A Guide Book to the Great Tree written by my inferior but still smart mind Otulissa to find out more on the Battle of Little Hoole). "I'm going to leave you over Silverveil I hope you don't get lost." Alexander got nervous. He never had been tested this hard on his navigation skills. "I will fly point. Alexander you fly port. Minerva you will fly starboard. Okay let's go!" And just like that Alexander and the Navigation chaw took to the skies to test their navigating abilities.

As they flew over the sea of Hoolemere Alexander was having the nicest conversation with the other whiskered screech owl named Minereva. As they flew over Silverveil, Strix Struma disappeared and they were left on our own to survive. They were all getting hungry as the sun was about to rise Alexander and a snowy owl named Michael went out hunting for fresh meat for the team. As they were flying looking for prey. Michael turned his head to Alexander and said "I see you've got your eye on Minerva."

"What me?"

"Yeah, I saw the way you look at her. You like her."

"No I don't we're just friends. Oh, hey look over! A group of lemmings." The two dived down to the lemmings and killed at least 7 and they brought it back to camp.

They were welcomed back to camp with many cheers and hollers. When they were done eating the lemming they settled down in hollows that they had found in a nearby tree. Alexander was placed in a hollow with Minerva and an elf owl named Saul. They all settled down after a few hours of talking. The next day they were flying individually over Cape Glaux. Suddenly they were flying the wrong way. Alexander noticed this wrong flight plan. We flew up to the front and started shouting out orders. The team changed their flight plan and flew home. Strix Struma was waiting at the island for the team for their safe return. When they finally reached the island they were greeted by Strix Struma. "Alexander you have shown great responsibility leading others in navigation. I shall tap you for the full chaw." Minerva ran up and hugged Alexander. "I always knew that there was something special about you. I never knew what that was until now."

"The first thing you need to know about a full scale invasion is that it has to be organised." The king said as he pointed at the battle plans from the battle of the ice talons. His mate Barran teaches search and rescue. "If you don't go in organised there are going to be holes in your defence. More of your soldiers will die and you will lose. That is extremely bad." Talia was absorbing every single word of the lesson while also scribbling down some ideas that she had while listening to the king talk. "Talia, what are you doing?" The king asked approaching her. "Just jotting down some ideas your majesty."

"Let me see them. Oh, Glaux (owl god) these are amazing you have what it takes to take this chaw full time."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Just call me Boron. Okay?"

"The King told me that I would be teaching an odd bunch. But he never mentioned that I would be teaching an Other." The old whiskered screech owl scowled as he walked by. Suddenly my mind started to highlight some important details. Missing talon: Veteran of the battle of the Ice Claws and lost 3rd eyelid: flies through hurricanes. "You're missing a talon. You're a veteran of a war. And you probably flew through some pretty violent storms because your 3rd eyelid (an eyelid used to clean of the eye during flight) was ripped to shreds." Ezylryb seemed so very impressed by my ability to notice the small details in the world around me just like Dr. Zimmerman.

"I fought in the War of the Ice Claws I lost my dear mate Lil in that war and my brother betrayed us and left for the Ice Talons. It mangled this talon so I bit it off. And You made me quit my job as the weathering ryb (teacher). You're smarter than you look." He never really liked me that much even when I married Persephone he still hated me.

"I take that as a complement." I said

"Don't get used to it."

"You both shall be tested on how well you can fight when you're being attacked and well you use your resources. The test shall begin now." Then owls of all sizes flew down with battle claws on their talons and body armor for protection. I grabbed my swords (I always carry swords for non-lethal combat) and I started to slice some owls out of the sky. Persephone was taking out owl's bare talon. Two were flying towards me so I jumped and grabbed a branch and swung up and landed on the branch while they collided (HA, they fell for the oldest trick in the book). I leaped off the branch and landed on Persephone's back and I started to clip some owls out of the sky. And we landed both tired and aching.

"Well done! You two are a well oiled fighting machine. Who trained you?" Ezylryb asked but we were too tired to answer.

"If we could tell you then you would have to die after it." I said gasping for air.

"You two have earned the rest of the night off, rest in your hollow for tomorrow night. You're going to need it."

I thought I would never want to see his war scarred owl again but I had to every night for the rest of my life because he was my mentor and I was his student. Just like Soren. I was his first student. So if I ever met Soren then I could rub it in his big white feathered face that I had Ezylryb first. But, sleep was more important right now and I almost fell asleep right there on the beach. All of a sudden Persephone looked almost like Sorens' mate Pellimore. Could she be her mother?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Conversations at dawn

Group hollow, Island of Hoole

March 10, 4761 A.D.

Before I speak, I have something important to say.

-Groucho Marx

It had been about six days since we had arrived on the island and we were getting used to life here. Me and Persephone's stomachs were getting used to all the rat that they served here. "So how was your mystery chaw practice?" Alexander asked. We were in our beds made of down feathers, twigs, and moss. In order to make room for Talia and Alexander I had to move the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the base of the island. Persephone's and mine were awfully close (weird?). "It went fine." I shrugged

"Just fine? Removing Ezylryb from his weather and colliering chaws and having him teach you have to be of some importance." Talia almost yelled.

"Ezylryb told us to keep it a secret." Persephone said. "so how were your classes?"

"Strix Struma thinks I'm the best navigator on the island because everyone got lost at Cape Glaux so I had to lead them all back to here. I was immediately tapped for the chaw." Alexander said proudly.

"The king saw some plans for defence of the island incase of attack made by me and got me tapped for the full Chaw also."

"We got sent home early because we were just tested on our fighting skills." Persephone blurted. We all looked over at Persephone. "What?"

"Persephone we were not supposed to tell anyone. How could you have been hired by a top-secret organization if can't keep your beak shut about a stupid class." I yelled at her.

"You know you two would make a great couple." Alexander said trying to change the conversation. I almost blushed.

"Like you don't have a crush on Xion." Talia churred (owl form of laughing).

"You said that just like Michael said it. Oh yeah, you definitely don't have a crush on Draco." I laughed. I had met Draco during tea time a couple of nights ago when Talia invited him over. I had inkling that she had a crush on him then. But she also looked like she was using him to hide something.

"So how did you guys get to the island?" I asked.

"My parents disappeared and I the oldest one of the brood had to raise everyone. But then the forest we lived in caught fire and only I survived." Talia choked out.

"I was captured by the St. Ageulious academy for orphaned owls. A great man named Grimble taught me how to fly and told me to find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Alexander said. "We met at the beaks when we were hypnotized by the mirror lakes. And we teamed up and been together ever since."

"We were part of an international project to go into the future and find the guardians to help us defeat the Foron problem. The other members of the project were sent home by the parliament." Persephone said.

"You know, I still can't get over the fact that I work with a bunch of anapermorphic owls." I mumbled

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Persephone said as she cuffed me out side the head. Owls (especially barn owls) have extremely good hearing. We all had a good laugh. I opened my fob watch, it was noon. "Guys it's mid-day we should get some rest." Every one ignored that warning and we just kept talking. It was about 3:00 P.M. when we finally got to sleep. But it was worth it because would fall asleep in me and Persephone's next class tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Into the beyond

Roots of the Great Tree, Island of Hoole

March 10, 4761 A.D.

Each man should frame life so that at some future hour fact and his dreaming meet.

-Victor Hugo

Today we will be learning of the Ember of Hoole and its long history with the island. The Ember of Hoole was first found by the first collier Grank, it was then found by King Hoole, the first king of Ga'Hoole. They both found it in the sacred ring of volcanoes in the region known as the Beyond the Beyond. Some say if you have fire sight (the ability to predict the future just by looking into the flames) and you see the ember and you retrieve it you will be crowned king." Dewlap said as she addressed her class plus me and Persephone. Ezylryb was doing a weather experiment with the winds around Ga'Hoole so he couldn't teach us.

Dewlap was the most boring teacher on the island and taught Ga'Hooleology. She often taught how to bury your pellets to help the tree because she was a burrowing owl. Otulissa made Ga'Hooleology interesting.

"We are about to participate in a Ga'Hooleology first we will take a field trip to the beyond to learn about embers. Get ready kids we are about to take off." We all got ready. I got on Persephone's back, some kids did some extra preening (straitening of the feathers for flight) and then we took off. This was the longest flight me and Persephone did together. I was so excited and nervous. There is a disease known as (black lung) [second longest word in the English dictionary] caused by breathing volcanic dust. Where we were going was full of volcanoes. I was afraid. Good thing the Sanctuary gave me a gas mask before they left. We flew on into the night gaining more distance from the island than we ever had. I almost didn't like it.

It took a couple hours but we finally reached the beyond. "Welcome to the beyond, our island has a history in this region." Dewlap said as she dragged on. "Coming up on your right, is the sacred ring of volcanoes. One day the heir to Hoole shall come and retrieve the ember. The legends state that the heir of Hoole shall be a barn owl." I thought this lesson could not drag on any longer. But somehow, it caught my interest. And who it could it be? I already read the book series and I know that Coryn will be the king and will die a day after he returns the ember the final war against the Pure Ones, but it did spark my interest about which timeframe I could be in. The years were never announced in the book. If I told anyone then I would rip apart the fabric of reality. "Professor what is wrong?" Persephone asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I was lying to my own companion which put a huge weight on my chest.

Suddenly as we flew over the volcanoes. One of them turned to glass and a small sphere that was greenish, bluish, and orangeish rose to the surface. It was suddenly interrupted by the volcano erupting. Memory told me that what I saw was the ember of Hoole. But I could be wrong.

We flew down to the base of one of volcanoes to rest. "Did anyone see one of the volcanoes turn to glass?" I asked. No one answered but eventually Dewlap answered. She sounded alarmed and surprised at the same time. "You have seen the ember of Hoole. Come over to this Blacksmith's fire and look into it. What do you see?" I went over to the fire and looked in. "I see a volcano in what seems to be Siberia with a large Eurasian-eagle owl made of metal. Faded swastikas on its wings. I also see colored sphere from the volcano." I perceived.

The look on everyone's faces was that of surprise and fear. What will happen to the island? What would it be like to have a human as King? "Everyone please calm down I am not the heir of Hoole." I tried to explain.

"The king can sort this out. Let's get back the island." Just then I completely fainted. Persephone picked up where I left of. "Okay get him onto my back. We need to get him to the infirmary." I was loaded on to Persephone's back still unconscious. And we took of for the island again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lost memories

Infirmary hollow, Island of Hoole

March 11, 4761 A.D.  
_Anyone who limits her vision to memories of yesterday is already dead_.

-Lillie Langtry

Next thing I know it I'm back at the island. Surrounded by people I can remember yet I still knew them. "Professor you finally came to!" Persephone screeched excitingly. She ran up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked. "Also where am I?"

"You're in the islands infirmary. You fainted in the beyond after you saw the ember and Foron."

"All I remember is going into the white room in Buckingham palace and now I'm here. And where is here?" I asked. Their moods were damped. Especially the owl who hugged me expression was brought down by me not knowing who she was.

"Get 'im to the forge!" a large great horned owl shouted. I was then lifted on to his back and I was flown down to the base of the tree.

We finally got to the forge and three owls were left around me. Just before the others left they told me to look into the fire and see my old memories. The owl who hugged me was crying and was being comforted by the other two. This owl must have a very close relationship with me. I thought. I had no idea what was going on so I looked in. The flames gave me a view of my life since my earliest memories up to when I fainted. Me reading the Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series, The night I first met Persephone, my first time travel theory, and me graduating from Oxford. Then there was the gun fight in the fake Ga'Hoole, fighting on the beach, and the beyond trip. It was all coming back to me. And all the great memories I had with the Group like this morning when we stayed up till midday talking. They all looked like great memories to have. But then I saw Foron and the ember and I knew these memories were mine.

I knew that it was my job to eliminate Foron and save the worlds and the Group was going to help me. But I also saw a fob watch in Foron talons and it looked like mine. I got my watch as a gift from my father and when he gave it he told me.

"This is the mark of a time traveler, only 7 exist." They thought I was joking but could Foron have been a time traveler before he went criminally insane? Seven months after I received the watch my father disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

"Guys! We can't kill Foron. He might know where my dad is." I announced. They all turned to me and said what all at the same time. "Okay my father said that he was a time traveler and that there were 7 others like him. Each member had a fob watch just like this." I showed them my watch. "In the flames I saw Foron holding a watch just like this. If I'm correct then he was a time traveler just like my dad."

"Did you bonk your head in the beyond? Foron is criminally insane! I like you and I don't want you to get hurt." Persephone shouted trying to shake me out of it.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!"

"You secretly love me!"

"No I don't!"

"Just admit it!"

"Can we get back on track now?" Talia said budding in. "Professor, you can't reason with Foron. He will shoot you in the head if you get even close to him."

"There was another time traveler that my dad kept in touch with over the years. His name is Atticus Higginbottom he is in Italy visiting his millionaire girlfriend Sofia. He can tell us who part was of the group. We can leave tomorrow."

This was the beginning of the real mission. And the start of the journey into the web of lies and deception set by someone too close for comfort. Sometimes the enemy comes from within.


	11. Chapter 10

**I think I just figuered it out how to do this thing. **

**Okay. New Chapter. Review Please!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Higginbottom

Pacini mansion, Italy

July 3, 2027  
_Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none._

-William Shakespeare  
The T.A.R.D.I.S. touched down in a vineyard in the Pacini's backyard. "Okay the mansion is just up ahead. It is a small trek and don't eat the grapes." We walked for about 10 minutes and then we finally arrived at the front door and I rang the door bell. A butler came to the door.

"Hello Frupey!" I said cheerfully.

"Yes my nickname is Frupey but my full name is Fruppenschneiger. Frupey was given to me by young Mrs. Higginbottom."

"Higginbottom? They got married! Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Why do you want to see the Higginbottoms Dr. Baker?" He said ignoring my question. How rude."It's about the time travellers and Foron."

"Oh dear lord, he's alive!" Frupey sounded scared and he let us in no questions asked.

"Foron can't be alive." Atticus laughed. "I saw him being blasted to bits in the 4th reality by an anti-matter bomb."

"Was he a time traveler?"

"Sadly yes. We needed him because he was so powerful. He was the brawn in our operation. When he went insane we had to destroy him. So we dropped an anti-matter bomb on him in the 4th reality. It's impossible to live through an anti-matter bomb."

"Yes I know an anti-matter bomb is the most deadly weapon ever devised. Was it built by Chu Industries?"

"Yes it was. But it was owned by Reginald's son, Robert."

"Well some how he lived and he is going to destroy several realities if he isn't killed a second time. Their home and mine will be all annihilated if he figures out how to use the Reality Ripper again. Oh, will you look at the time!" I said looking at my watch.

"Oh, please stay we can finish this conversation tomorrow. Frupey! Show our guests to the guest room."

"I don't like this Atticus person." Talia said being cramped on to a perch with Alexander and Persephone. She was the smallest one. Alexander flew off to stand on a chair and to prove my theory that she is in love with me, Persephone joined me.

"Why was he so eager to finish the conversation tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm going to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to check out anti-matter levels in the 4th reality anyone want to come?" Talia raised her talons. "Okay let's go!" I said as I jumped out of bed nearly knocking Persephone over. I quickly got dressed and ran out the door. "When will he realize he ran the wrong way?" Alexander asked Persephone. I then turned around and ran the other way.

"Where are you going Master Baker?" Frupey said blocking our way out.

"I just needed to go get something's out at the T.A.R.D.I.S. it will only take a few minutes." I said

"I don't think that will be necessary." He said pulling out a revolver. "Come with me and take your stupid pets with you." We followed his orders and entered a small room that stank of pure evil.

"Welcome, I have been expecting you. !" That evil was Foron. I pulled out my laser and shouted: "I'm A Firin' Ma Lazar." And I shot a round into Forons eye. It didn't make a dent.

"Nice try but you're going to have to do better than that to kill me." Foron let out another laugh of enjoyment. Suddenly his guards grabbed me and the Group and tied us to a bunch of chairs at gunpoint. This had gone from a harmless visit to a hostage negotiation. They were going to give up without a fight.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Foron

Pacini mansion, Italy

July 3, 2027  
_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind._

-Buddha  
"You four have the key to Ga'Hoole that I have been searching for, for 3000 years! I slowly learned that the Reality Ripper couldn't dial Ga'Hoole. Now the inferior humans have invented a machine that could. I will rule Ga'Hoole and turn it into a military empire!" Foron shouted with success. "And once I finish off Ga'Hoole I will go after Panem and then every earth that says that they can beat Foron."

"You're insane!" Persephone shouted at him. "You are going to put Google plexus of lives at stake just for revenge."

"Silence or you're going to be me next meal!"

"Persephone!" I whispered.

"What?"

"In my back pocket there is a panic button. They told me if we ever got into a jam [preferably strawberry] press the button and they will come to our rescue." I felt some talons rummage through my pants."That's not my back pocket." But she eventually found it.

"Found it!"

"Okay all you need to do is press the red button."

"I thought you never press the red button?"

"I thought it was that you never cut the green wire? Just push it!"

She did.

"You know you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." Nothing.

"You and what army?" Foron growled

"I said YOU SHOULDN'T COUNT YOUR CHICKENS BEFORE THEY HATCH!" I shouted.

"I heard that conversation between you and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Silence! I blocked every radio singnal going in and out of this room. Your panic button doesn't work." Just then an army of soldiers from Ga'Hoole and England crashed through every entrance possible into this room.

"You were saying?" We were untied and we joined the fight. I grabbed my laser and shot some rounds at some Robot-owls. Foron blasted a hole through the ceiling and flew through the big gapping hole in the ceiling. Just above the room a giant ship appeared in the skies. On the side it said THE BRASS ISLAND. The battle between good and evil was going on inside someone's living room and they weren't taking notice? These people must be heavy sleepers. The battle was taken out side. We were surrounded by the enemy. The only way out was the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Talia was there anything on retreats in your chaw?" I asked.

"No. We learn how to lead and be fearless, but not to retreat." I'm going to have to write a nasty letter to the king.

"We are going to have to retreat right now!" Just then a high radiation particle blast used only in Nicola Tesla's radiation canon.

"Tesla?" I said in disbelief

"Yes it is!" Sometimes being saved by a vampire isn't as bad.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your…"

"Don't say it! We do not have enough money in the budget for a sensor."

"Guys, our butts have been saved by THE Nicola Tesla. Father of modern electricity. I worked for him back at the Canadian Sanctuary."

"Wait a minute! That guy died in 1943. How is he still alive?" Persephone asked.

"Did that owl just talk?" Tesla asked.

"Get used to it."

"Back in the 1890's Me, Helen Magnus, John Druitt (Jack the ripper), James Watson, and Nathan Griffin injected ourselves with the last remaining traces of vampire blood. I became a vampire. Magnus became immortal. John gained the ability to teleport. Watson became Sherlock Holmes. And Griffin became the invisible man." Tesla explained."We should talk more later we need to get back to the island." We rushed into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and took of for the island.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey! You arereading this. And this is crazy. So here's a new chapter. So review me Maybe?

* * *

Chapter 12

The Brass Island

The skies over Italy

July 3, 2027  
_To walk through the ruined cities of Germany is to feel an actual doubt about the continuity of civilisation._

-George Orwell  
Commanders of both Armies both Ga'Hoole and England trusted me and the group with a small bomb. They told us to get to the Brass Island and plant the bomb was the center of the ship. If it is placed in the exact center the ship then the bomb would be more powerful.

They also gave me special device codenamed Project Indigo. Project Indigo allow the user to teleport anywhere he or she wants to go. Project Indigo was attached to my trench coat. I grabbed the group thought of the Brass Island. We were then teleported to the deck to the brass Island 3000 feet above of both the surface of Italy. We walked around the deck and then I saw it. There was the symbol. The symbol of the Time Society. The three lines intersecting into one point representing the 7 members of the Time Travelers: Jon Baker, Foron, Robert Scully, Atticus Higginbottom, the GUARDIAN super computer, Nicolas Carter, and William Davis. We heard the loud speaker turn on it was Foron. "Attention all soldiers this is your Lord speaking. I want to tell you that there is an intruder on the ship. My sensors have indicated that there was a large burst of energy towards the deck of the ship. Please do your part for our cause and eliminate any threat that you see. Thank you that is all." We knew we didn't have much time before Foron's guards found us and surly killed us. We ran into the Brass Island and straight into death.

We entered the ship through a back door and we walked through the bowels of the ship. As we approached the centre of the ship we had started to notice that the ship was like a tree. "I thought that Foron wanted to destroy Ga'Hoole not copy them." I said we all had good laugh until a patrolling guard saw them. We were about 7 feet from the centre of the ship. I didn't have time to prime the bomb. Nor did I have time to plant it. We were running out of time. That patrolman took out his machine gun and started a fire several rounds to us. I stood in front of group and took all seven rounds to the chest. I dropped dead on the floor. And as if like magic all the wounds healed spring upon my feet. Startled the guard dropped his gun and ran. "Since when could you do that?" Talia asked. "It is a really long and awesome story. I'll explain later." I answered. I stepped forward 7 feet into the centre of the ship. I placed the bomb on the ground and I started to prime it. I went over the process if my head just like commanders had told me to. Cross the red wire with the blue wire. Attach the yellow wire to the battery. Connect wireless signal from the charge my cell phone. And run for my life. And that I did.

I was running across the branches the ship. And I finally got to the deck. "Well, well, well look who we have here. The Professor, his girlfriend." Foron started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"And their two friends." Foron finish after I interrupted. He was surrounded by thousands of guards. [Just listening to this thing on my Dragon software on speed up made it sound like Fred was narrating this book.] "Your Project Indigo device will not save you now. We have set up an EM shield to protect the ship from teleporting invaders from entering the ship but since you broke into the ship we made it so you can't get out." At that point I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I can leave my friends and run or die at my friend's side. But then we heard the hum of an EM shield powering down. I knew that someone had hacked the EM shield on the Brass Island and I was now free to teleport. I told my friends to jump off the Brass Island. They did and I followed. I grabbed all of them when we were falling in teleported the Pacini house. I pull out my cell phone dial a eleven digit number: 07700-900461 (yes I know it's the Doctor's phone number). I called that number and then suddenly the Brass Island explodes. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. I always laugh at explosions especially when the people who detonate them are walking away really slowly nodding their heads will putting on a pair of black sunglasses. I did just the same. And I pointed at the camera and shouted, "Oppa Gangnam Style."

It reminded me of the music video called Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions. That proved that I was a cool guy. I looked up at the burning clouds of smoke pouring out the Brass Island. But something caught me as weird. I saw the shadow that kind of looked like Foron flying away from burning Brass Island which was destroyed. I knew Foron wasn't dead in fact he had survived the explosion. Our time was running out. We needed a new plan. We needed more geniuses. More brain power. More abilities. I had an idea. We needed The Five.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Five

Parliament hollow, Island of Hoole

March 12, 4761 A.D.  
_But the fact that some geniuses were laughed at does not imply that all who are laughed at are geniuses. They laughed at Columbus, they laughed at Fulton, they laughed at the Wright Brothers. But they also laughed at Bozo the Clown._

-Carl Sagan

"I've heard of these people your majesty. In the kingdom of Silverveil there is an Other ruin full of books I once heard it be called the palace of mists. It would make our library look small." Ezylryb explained. "each of them used their powers for both good and evil. Druitt was the most wanted criminal in history. If you caught him then you could become the richest man alive. Watson or Sherlock Holmes was the greatest detective of all time. Griffin he was able to pull of the most impossible crimes of all time because no one could see him, he is now dead, and who we have here is his granddaughter Claire. Helen Magnus an ally of the Professor she founded the Sanctuary network which hunts and studies monsters. And Tesla is a vampire. Without him the Others wouldn't have electricity."

"I propose when we finally kill Foron we will take him apart and spread him about the Sanctuary network." Proposed Bubo the blacksmith of the island. "There are at least 10 Sanctuaries right? And we can put a special lock on it so that not one person can steal the Foron parts."

"Each lock would have to be opened at the exact same time or else a security alarm will go off." Wondered Watson who was with The Five. They all were brought in to help with the discussion. "We could use the Foron brain to power a Ga'hoolian super computer." Magnus chimed in. This discussion seemed to last forever. And we could hear it all.  
We had found a place in the trees root system to eavesdrop on the parliament (and you thought that it was Gylfie who found that huh? It was us!). "A super computer? What in hagsmire is that?" Alexander asked.

"A super computer is a machine that can crunch a whole lot of numbers." I explained. "You can contact another super computer in another dimension if you used the Foron brain. Something that can support an owl-machine hybrid for 3000 years, can contact other dimensions."

"Like the Sanctuary network!"

"Yes!"

"Why would the parliament want to keep in touch with the Sanctuary?" Persephone asked. "It's not like they have an alien problem."

"They're abnormals! Aliens are Torchwood's problem."

"I still can't tell the difference."

"Persephone worked for Torchwood and I worked for the Sanctuary and our groups hate each other because we get into each others work all the time. And you never heard that."

"Seriously what's the difference?" Talia asked.

"A lot of things." We both shouted in unison.

"Maybe Alexander was right? You two would make a good couple."

"Oh, put a mouse in it [Shut up]!"

"Okay!"

"Let me see if I can put the facts together: Guardians reject Foron, Foron becomes machine, destroys my world, we kill him, Guardians make super computer. It sounds like it was all set up to make contact with another world. This is pre-meditated murder." I said as I came to the stunning conclusion."We have to find out who their outside contact is fast."

"How can we warn Foron without dying?"

"I know! We use Inception."

"No that movie was way too confusing. But not as confusing as 2001. But that is a good idea."

"We can use John."

"He would get suspicious. C'mon, is that all the safe ideas?"

"We can write him a nice letter." Asked Talia.

"That's a safe idea." Added Alexander.

"It's a whole lot safer." Added Persephone.

"Okay we will write the letter." I groaned.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

True Intent

Dining hollow, Island of Hoole

March 13, 4761 A.D.  
_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool. _

-Stephen _King_

_At_ our table which was really a blind snake named Josef he is not only our table he is our nest maid snake (the trees team of maids), we planed our approach to the Foron fortress.

"Might I chime in?" Josef asked. "But Foron's walls are impenetrable. You need a team of complete geniuses to break into a fortress like that."

"Josef, you forget who you are talking to. We are the Group the smartest owls on the island"

_"I thought that is me." Otulissa interrupted "No. What the Band and the Chaw of Chaws were accredited for what we did first." _

"Persephone has the greatest aim of all of us. Talia can see every approach. And if we get lost Alexander could lead us out." I said to our table. "We will be fine Josef."

"I say you should go in with a tank."

"Last night we wrote a "Polite" letter to Foron so he can lower his security systems." We could hear Josef start laughing hilariously

"Oh yeah! Talia when you were asleep I went far back in time and got this." I handed her a copy of The Art of War. "Some say that if you follow its rules you will win, if you don't you lose. I think that you would like it. And Persephone I got you a barrel of Chinese gun powder and Alex I got you a sextant from ancient China."

"So how is this going to help us get in to Forons base?" Persephone asked.

"No it's not for Forons base! I thought it might be nice to get you guys something. Now how are we going to question the king about this matter at hand?"

"What are you four talking about?" The king said approaching us. "What do you know?"

"Enough to prove you intentionally made an innocent owl hate you all to gain connections to other worlds to increase criminal endeavours." I said pulling out a 9mm Berreta M9 pistol (why would an 18 year old carry around a 9mm). "I don't know what you are talking about!" he said stuttering. "I once taught myself how to tell when people are lying. So look me in the eye and tell me Forons destiny wasn't all just planned out."

"Forons life wasn't planned out. The day he was exiled he was called to our hollow for a little talk. We explained that he couldn't detonate small grade explosives on the island. We led him to a wormhole and pushed him through." He explained.

"Now tell that to me backwards."

"We told him he couldn't blow anything up. We pushed him through a wormhole. We talked to him."

"Wrong order! You're lying."

"Okay he was hatched and raised in secrecy. He had a special gift of sorts. He could generate objects at will. Armies would invade from all over if they found out about him. So we had to do something. So we exiled him into another reality to see if the Sanctuary could solve his case but he went insane and generated an entire army to do his dirty work. We were scared so we had to find an expert so we made up this lie to have you kill him." I saw him look away. "I can't tell you anything more!"

"That could give you 20 years at the prison owned by the Shadow Proclamation. You only have another 8 years to live. So tell me who had a hand in with this operation."

"Several people really. Most of them were barn owls Nyra, Jarvis [future high tyto before Kludd], Narvon, and Glatos [all future Pure Ones], Bubo, and the queen and me."

"So tell me where are they all?"

"They're in the Beyond because they hated working with other owls except themselves."

"Nyra? How does that name sound so familiar?" Persephone asked but every one ignored her.

"You could've caused an inter-galactic incident." I said as I lowered the gun. "So we are going to Foron and apologise for ruining his life" The king agreed and we left for the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went for Foron fortress.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Foron's Fortress

Krak-karovv volcano, Siberia, Russia

February 26, 2010  
_Even the rich are hungry for love, for being cared for, for being wanted, for having someone to call their own. _

-Mother Teresa  
The T.A.R.D.I.S. touched down next to the fortress. We were ready for what was about to come next. We knew Foron powered down his security systems because we told him to but we weren't taking any chances. I drove an armored van out of the T.A. .S.

As we approached the gates of his fortress Persephone asked "Professor, are you sure you want to through with this?"

"If it means that we might be punished for betraying Ga'Hoole, Torchwood, the Sanctuary, and England then I'm going to have to do this no matter what." I replied.

"Where did you get that gun anyway?" Talia asked.

"I swiped it off of Will."

"When will you give it back?"

"Next time I see him." I knew that me and Persephone were getting close but our species difference would make any relationship hard. So I kept my distance. "Okay we're running 4x4 here so lets see if we have all the necessary equipment."

"Okay there's the main gate we're going to have to blast our way through. Persephone did you bring that barrel of gunpowder?"

"Yep!"

"Alexander, are you okay on the vans turrets?"

"Locked and loaded!"

"Talia, how are you doing on communications?"

"I can hear you load and clear!"

"Okay lets go!" We could all feel the tension build up in side the van. The bombs we set up around the gate detonated and we gained entry in to the fortress.

"Lord Foron?"

"Yes Hal?" he responded to Hals question as he saw the soldier approach. Hal saluted Foron as a sign of respect to his superior "There has been a breach in the security system. Should we eliminate it?"

"What is the breach?"

"The Professor and his companions."

"Eliminate them. NOW!"

Just like that the robo-owls started to fly out of their perches on the side of Forons fortress. It was like Foron forgot our deal in the letter. "Alexander, are you ready with the turret?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alexander started to fire out of the turret on top of the van blasting robo-owls out of the sky.

"There ya go!"

Soon Foron fired his death ray at us which I dodged with extreme precision. I had to stay on the road or else I would drive into the lava of the volcano. We were in a risky situation. We couldn't let the robo-owls drive us off the road then all four of us would die.

"It looks like Foron didn't keep up our end of the deal." No where to run no where to hide. We just had to keep moving forward. Before we knew it we had made it into a cave (Bad Idea.)

"Were they eliminated?" Foron growled

"No, sir." Hal answered. Foron was in his office at the top of the volcano overlooking the Reality Ripper redesign project. If Foron could re-build that hunk of scrap metal he would invade Ga'Hoole and eliminate them all. There was something nagging at him from the back of his brain and he couldn't put his talon on it.

"Power down the security systems!" Foron shouted to his servants.

"Why, sir? We have intruders."

"Something tells me they have something to say to me. Let them through!"

We heard Foron come up on the loud speakers. "ATTENTION ALL SOLIDERS. IF YOU SEE ONE HUMAN AND THREE OWLS PASS BY LET THEM PASS BY." We were now in the clear but more traps lay ahead.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry, it's midnight where I am and I can't sleep because of my surgery in 7 hours. It's not life threatning so all of you can take a deep breath. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Inside the lair of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

Krak-karovv volcano, Siberia

February 26, 2010

_A common mistake that people make when trying to design something completely foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools. _

-Douglas Adams

We were taken into the inside of the base towards the core of the volcano. We could see all the technology that went into keeping what ever Foron had planned under control. And to keep Foron functioning. We were all amazed until we found him. Darfinite.

"What in hagsmire is that thing?" Talia asked.

"Darfinite, Big Berthas cousin." I responded. "The most powerful abnormal in history. The one who moves land and makes the sea rise. I need to call Magnus!"

"Who's Magnus?" asked Alexander.

"I'll explain later!" I answered. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Magnus's office in Old City.

"Hello this is Dr. Helen Magnus speaking." Magnus said when the phone was finally answered.

"Yes, where is Darfinite?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's me James Baker."

"Oh yes, Dr. Baker how are you?"

"This is no time for small talk. I'm in Siberia, inside Foron's base and I'm standing right in front of Darfinite."

"That's impossible! According to my monitors in the black sea, Darfinite should be asleep, sedated in the oceans waters."

"Well check again he's right here."

"Well there have been reports from the Moscow Sanctuary that there have been tremors in the trans-Siberian railway system."

"Foron must be testing out Darfinites' power." We were interrupted by Foron flying down and alighting down next to where we were.

"It is very nice to see you four again." Foron said blissfully

"Let's skip the formalities." I said hanging up the phone.

"We learned that the Guardians planned for you to become machine, and for me to eliminate you. They want your brain to use as a super computer/weapon."

"Well that is extremely rude." Foron actually sounded like a nice owl from last time we saw him. "I read your letter. I was surprised that you didn't say 'Please don't fire your death ray at us' or something like that."

"That's what I said." I exclaimed

"Please join me in my office for a cup of milkberry tea. You know it is very hard to find simple Ga'Hoole trees in this universe." He led us to an elevator that brought us up to his office. Who wouldn't pass up a chance to have some milkberry tea? It tastes like hot milk.

"So what you're telling me is that the Guardians planned this entire thing?" Foron finally said after a few sips of the tea. "I'm very sorry about the Italy thing. That wasn't me!"

"Well he sure did act like you." Persephone said. "And he even threatened to eat me."

"Okay, I also had a hand in the whole eliminate Foron thing. I was hatched with a gift. A gift to create any form of matter at will. The Guardians feared for my safety so they threw me into a time whole and I created Foron 2.0. But Foron 2.0 went insane and we had to eliminate Foron 2.0."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure!"

"Do you know what happened to my father?"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When we dropped the anti-matter bomb on my counter-part he was standing in the facility. I'm sorry. He was killed in the blast." That came as a shocking revelation to me. I had never known that he had been vaporised in a bombing. "He died protecting the multi-verse."

"Where is Foron 2.0?" Alexander asked.

"Down in the lab priming Darfinite to go into the beyond and destroy the sacred ring. But he won't do it until next month." Just then we heard the clangs and the sputters of the Reality Ripper grinding into life. We knew we didn't have much time left.

"Next month?" I said.

"He must've wire tapped my office!"

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

"That's not all he did to your office. JUMP!" I broke the window that led out to the main base.

"We're going to have to jump." Foron shouted.

Down below we could the boiling lava bubble to the surface. I leaped out the window first even though I was the only one who couldn't fly. Them I felt a pair of giant talons grab me right before I was cremated alive in the magma. It was Foron. And then Foron's office exploded. He flew back to the rock formations in front of the Reality Ripper. Like all inter-dimensional device in this book series it had to look like a famous time machine. It was a Stargate. Foron 2.0 was standing in front of it.

"For 3000 years I have been waiting for this moment and now it is finally here." He was cheering with success.

"Give it up Foron! What will you gain if you kill millions? Nothing! No empire to rule over. No people to enslave. No one will ever like you! There will be constant rebellions in your kingdoms. You will be overthrown." I shouted.

"Silence! Guards get him."

Foron's army amassed in the magma chamber."What if they don't want to?"

All of his soldiers threw down their guns as a sign of rebellion. "We are done listening to your orders!" Shouted one.

"We are not your slaves!" Shouted another.

"You may have created us but we still have free will!" They grabbed their guns and started to shoot at the second Foron. It reminded me when the Daleks brought back Manhattans dead in the 1930's and used them as soldiers but they turned on them in the end.

"I'm not taking this. I'm going to Ga'Hoole and destroying it myself." Foron flew through the Reality Ripper and disappeared into the vortex. It was all silent. We didn't know what to do. We were out of options and out of time. Any second now thousands of innocent lives will be killed. And it will all be our fault.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Talia motioned us towards a monitor. "It says here that Foron would fly out on the other side of the Sea of Vastness. It would take days before he found his way back to Ga'Hoole." That was good we had time. "We need to get home now!"

We stood in front of our new soldiers of our army. Because if we didn't then thousands of innocent lives will be destroyed in seconds of the atomic blast that Foron had in store for Ga'Hoole. As I looked upon the amassing army on the side of good I turned around and looked at the Stargate-like structure. And looked into the fires of the vortex and I had one last vision. A vision of my death. But also I saw me, Persephone, Pellimore, Soren, and two other male owls all looking like Persephone (except for Soren) gathered together in a hollow. We all looked older. This was also my future and I wanted the second one. I yelled to my army,

"Take this back to London. We are going to need it at Torchwood Tower so it can reach a hole in the fabric of reality."

The Reality Ripper was turned off and turned on its side for shipment. Persephone flew up to me and asked.

"Why do we need the Reality Ripper at Torchwood Tower?"

"Because of the time hole." I responded. "If we can change the out come of the other side of the wormhole it could take us to this new land without using more power. Foron will defiantly sense the radiation burst from the activation of the Reality Ripper. Less power, less guards. But getting Torchwood to agree with a Sanctuary agent will be the hard part." I joked. Persephone let out a little churr.

"Wait how did you know that there was a time hole at the top of Torchwood Tower?"

"Because I just do."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Parliament of Forons

Mountain of time, Middle Kingdom

March 20, 4761 A.D.

_A man always has two reasons for doing anything: a good reason and the real reason._

-J.P. Morgan  
Foron knew that the end was near for him. The amassing army on the side of the Professor was getting too powerful. He had to act quickly and he needed to find his own army. He knew of Jarvis and his Pure Ones but they were too weak. He needed weapons. Yes. He needed all of his alterants (versions of you in an alternate reality). A perfect army of Forons bent on one goal. Destroying Ga'Hoole. The nation he had landed in was weird. There were Blue Owls. He could feel his circuits freeze inside their metal shell. They were all monks but they were as powerful as those in the cheap Kung-Fu movies (Are you Karate Kidding me?). He killed them all with no remorse. The Reality Ripper was here to. Foron needed a new power source for the machine. But where would he find it? He noticed a monk still alive trying to get up. "Hey you! That Danyar thingy. How powerful is that?" Foron shouting demanding an answer grabbing him by the neck.

"Enough to destroy you." The monk coughed.

"Ha! That's impossible."

"You are stubborn. That leads to weakness. You're not an owl are you?"

"I am an owl till the day my circuits short circuit."

"Your heart is filled with rage. You have an enemy. Yes?"

"Ga'Hoole is what I will destroy if you just tell were in Hagsmire I am?"

"Danyar isn't used for hate. It is used in defense."

"Next you're going to tell me to see Master Yoda to seek training."

"Who's Master Yoda?"

"Never mind." The monk, he could see, was probably dying so Foron put him out of his misery by shooting a jolt of high voltage electricity into his heart. The monk died instantly. He released his grip on the body and let it drop to the floor of the ice cave in the side of a mountain. Little blood was shed so there was no evidence that he died of unnatural causes.  
Foron flew around the Mountain of Time until he found their library. There he learned about their power sources and quickly he got the Reality Ripper working again. He first dialed a future reality in which he already ruled. That Foron happily joined him to destroy Ga'Hoole another time. Then there was the aspiring Forons before he ruled over the Soviet Union. Foron was beside himself in joy that he could command this many Forons in one place. Within a few days he had a meeting of the 13 Forons he had gathered. "I have gathered you all here today because I need… I mean we need to destroy Ga'Hoole." Foron began. The Parliament of Forons all agreed to his plans. "When are we going to invade Ga'Hoole?" King Foron from the 4th reality asked.

"I want to hear their screams for mercy one more time." The other ruling Forons agreed.

"Give it some time we need to launch attacks on different places in the Hoolian kingdoms so we can lure the Guardians to their fiery death."

"So you are suggesting that we dump them into a volcano?"

"Not just one. But five." The Parliament was confused. "There is a place in the Beyond the Beyond called the Sacred Ring where there are five volcanoes that we could exploit to our advantage. I say that we drop this Atomic bomb on the sacred ring. That will make sure that I am always in power." That preposition was met by a bunch of evil laughs and hollers from the group he had founded. Foron was indeed closer to his Goal. The team of Foron took to the skies carrying the bomb to fly into the beyond to make sure that Foron will rule until his metal rusts then a offspring of Foron will rule so that the Foron family will remain in power.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

An Unwelcomed Return

Roots of the great tree, Island of Hoole

March 20, 4761 A.D.  
_If my films don't show a profit, I know I'm doing something right._

-Woody Allen

The T.A.R.D.I.S. touched down in the root system of the island. The king and queen of Hoole were there. As we walked out the monarchs were surprised to see that Foron had returned to the island. "Foron what are you doing here?" The king asked stepping forward.

"This has now become personal." Foron growled.

"Why did you bring him back?" The queen asked me.

"We found out about Foron's… I mean Foron 2's plan to destroy the Sacred Ring. I think Foron has some sort of attachment to that place." I responded. "Foron, what is your attachment to the Sacred Ring anyway?" I shouted.

"The metal that makes up my body was forged in the fires of those volcanoes. And I had once visited an old mystic in the Northern Kingdoms named Old Pan. Old Pan told me that it was my destiny to die in battle above those volcanoes this ether means that I will die in the final battle between us and the other me or I will live to die another day." We knew that Foron was mad, but we was about to give his life for a bunch of volcanoes. I didn't want him to do it. I ran up to him and punched him in the face. This hurt.

"Damn it man! What the hell are you thinking!?" I screamed in his face. "You will give your life for a bunch of stupid volcanoes!" This instilled a moment of thought inside Foron. I probably knocked some sense in him. "One, that didn't hurt, and two if I don't save that ring how will Coryn retrieve the ember if it isn't there?" Foron whispered. "And the final fight scene in the movie version of this book would look epic if it was shooting on site."

"Shooting it? I'd say its dead." I whispered both chuckled at more T.V. and internet jokes that have been appearing through out the book. [Oy vey!]. Persephone interrupted, "I don't care where the movie is going to be filmed. As long as the actress who plays me was not in Harry Potter. Now can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"Foron, is there a British Actor or Actress who wasn't in Harry Potter?" we both agreed. We needed a plan. So we relocated to the Library of the great tree were battle strategy meets. But we were then interrupted by Talia with an announcement. "Hey guys it's almost time for tweener." Talia interrupted. We were so caught up in our discussion that we almost forgot that we were hungry.

"We can pick up this conversation after we get some food in us." I all left the Library to go to the dining hollow. When we arrived we were greeted by Josef.

"Hey guys! So you survived Forons house of death." He said as we were approaching him. Blind nest maid snakes usually are extremely sensitive to the world around them.

"Could you stretch out a little more? We have some company." Josef stretched out some more to accompany Foron but we didn't tell him that the friend was Foron. When he saw Foron he moved back with our half eaten meals. "What is he doing here?" He asked.

"Well everything you know about Foron is a lie." I started to say like the guy in movies who says 'in a world with no law, no justice...'

"There are two of me. I decided to return home for this one last battle." Foron continued. Josef returned to his table form and allowed Foron to eat with us. That night the king made another announcement: "I know that you all fear Foron and if you see Foron then you will run for your life. Well there are actually two Forons. The good Foron and the bad Foron. Tonight we have the pleasure to introduce the good Foron to you." Foron left the table and flew up to the kings high perch. Foron's massive metal wings made a humongous disturbance in the air the in dining hollow "do not fear him he is going to help us in the final battle with the other Foron." Foron flew back down to our table. "This meeting is adjourned, Foron report to the base of the island with the Professor and Persephone. Foron followed us to the base of the island. Ezylryb wanted to rip his head off when he first laid eyes on him. "I heard the king's announcement. But I refuse to teach you tonight." He said when we first arrived.

"Well the king has more power that you do so you just have to deal with it. You learned to live with me so why can't you learn to live with Foron?" I asked Ezylryb.

"Well you aren't known as the worst person on the face of the earth. But I still hate you." He yelled at me.

"I can live with that."

Foron was playing with his ability to generate matter at will and made a sword and pointed it at Ezylryb and said "Don't say that again or I will make sure you're missing more talons." Ezylryb backed up on the beach and reached for a tungsten steel sword that I had forged in the forge one night. And he then jumped at Foron and sliced towards his neck but even my super strong sword didn't do a dent in his armor. Foron just laughed at the old owls failed attempt to slice his head of.

"Ezylryb we need to plan the final battle with Forons double." I asked after we all had a good laugh.

"Well I had thought we should send you two to battle strategy to get to work on that."

"Well that is a good idea."

"But how will they react to having Foron there?"

"They will just have to deal with Foron in their group for one night."

"Well that could be a good idea. But I would have to tell the king."

"That's fine with us."

Ezylryb flew of leaving me, Persephone, and Foron on the beach of the island. Waiting for the confirmation to be able us the library to start to plan the war to end this nightmare. And I was not about to leave Ga'Hoole after this war. Never.


	20. Chapter 19

**OKAY, I'M ANNOYED HOW NO ONE HAS BEEN REVIEWING ME! REVIEW OR DIE! (Not really.)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Battle Strategy

Library, Island of HooleMarch 20, 4761 A.D.

_The time to take counsel of your fears is before you make an important battle decision. That's the time to listen to every fear you can imagine! When you have collected all the facts and fears and made your decision, turn off all your fears and go ahead! _

-General George S. Patton

When we finished our meal. We received news that we could use the Library for a planning session and that though they may be not part of the organization we can take Talia and Alexander out of their chaw practices. We gathered into the Library were Dewlap who is also the librarian laid out some books on famous owl wars. The library wasn't the biggest one I have been into but it was still very big. We were going to plan a mix of strategies from the battle of Little Hoole and others. "Okay Talia where was the location of this realities Reality Ripper?" I asked. Talia poured over the map of the known owl kingdoms. It was about several hours before anyone said a thing.

"Okay according to this map the place in which the Reality Ripper was calibrated to doesn't exist. If the place that it was dialing did exist how will he get back?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait a minute! I remember a part of the legends in which the solider with the metal leg finds the mysterious windkin in which he flies into and never returns then Theo the Blacksmith follows in search of a better life. Some people say that Theo finally became a Glauxian Brother. But something tells me there is something else behind the legend." Foron remembered. They also had learned about this legend in Ga'Hooleology class.

"Could this wind bring us to the Reality Ripper?" I asked.

"I don't know. But if there really is something on the other side of that sea then we could also be walking straight into a trap." Foron responded.

"We could just wait until he gets here and confront him then at the volcanoes." Alexander said as he just hatched the idea. "We could then detonate a super powerful bomb on him."

"No we can't do that." Foron yelled at him.

"We can force an eruption." Talia proposed.

"That has never been done before. And it could be very dangerous." I reminded her.

"Plus, I have been looking at Forons blue prints and his armor is made of the same thing that Daleks used to build their armor."

"And that is some pretty tough metal." Persephone added. I remembered that she worked for Torchwood and I was also there when the Daleks kidnapped the Earth which brought back the old nightmare from which I suffered from. I shuttered at the thought.

"I see were we can start our attack on Forons army." Talia said after hours of intense studying. We looked over the plans that Talia had drawn. "Foron says that he will drop an atomic bomb on the hot gates of the beyond. The blast will flatten the whole area. But if we can evade them on the way to the hot gates. Then we might have some time before the bomb detonates." By now Draco and Minerva had joined our little group.

"When the bomb detonates every one on the battle field will die." Minerva said sounding scared. Alexander being the good boyfriend wrapped his wing around her comfort her.

"We will find a way to work around the ticking atom bomb so no one will die." I said reassuring her. There was a dead silence over the room. How will an entire army evade an atomic blast? We needed to get the bomb away from Foron before the battle so there will be an even fight.

"I have an idea. We will road block the flight path of Forons army steal the bomb, replace it with a fake one and then we kill each other in the beyond." Draco finally said after that long period of silence. Everyone was surprised. Draco never really talked that much even at the meals he was mostly silent. It was almost like he wasn't there. It was almost his destiny to be part of the Glauxian Brothers. No one really knew what he could do. Or what he knew.

"That's ingenious!" I said congratulating him. Now we just have to set up that flying road block. We all flew to the forge to have Bubo make some barricades to block the sky to disarm a megalomaniacal maniac. When we got there I shouted "Bubo I need you to repair a broken starship." I had also moved the rubble of the Brass Island to the island so if we need it we can repair it and use to our advantage. So we set to work on the biggest challenge the forge has ever faced: repairing a broken starship to be used again.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the short chapter. I think think that this is the shortest.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Road Block

The outermost, Beyond the Beyond

March 26, 4761 A.D.  
_Patriot: the person who can holler the loudest without knowing what he is hollering about._

-Mark Twain  
We had been working on the Beyond road block for about six days before it finally came to an end. We had built it on the ruins of the Brass Island were anything flying would have to come through here. We suddenly saw the shadows of the approaching army. It was an army of Forons. We ran to our places on the sky block and I jumped into the toll booth. The plan was to deceive them into thinking that this is a sky block. While I distract the Forons with the toll, Persephone and the rest of the Group will sneak on and remove the bomb and switch it with another fake bomb. When they give the singnal I will let the Forons through with the fake bomb and I will deactivate the real bomb. It was time for the plan to take action. I put on a fake mustache and a fancy hat and fake glasses. "Good evening, Lord Foron, I'm sorry to say this but there is some sky construction going on down the wind current. If you want to go please pay £5000 ($10,000)." I said in my best Italian accent.

"I'm a talking source of pure evil put into an owl body. I don't have space in here for £5000." He spread his wings to make it look like he was broke.

"Well then I'm sorry but I can't let you pass without that money. If you could build that kind of armor then you should have enough money to pay this toll." It was just then I heard the singnal. This was a small gunshot (We used blanks so no birdie would get hurt.) I pressed my finger into my ear and said: "I have just received word from my boss to let you pass. Have a nice evening." I said as they flew by. "Moron."

Persephone heard the Professor talk with the Forons and knew it was time to go. The Group flew up to one of the Forons talons and started to carefully remove the bomb without dropping it. When they finally got it lose they carefully placed it on the ground and replaced it with the fake bomb. When they sneaked of with the bomb Persephone picked up the gun loaded with blanks and fired it. She saw the gate go up and once all the Forons were gone she flew up to where the Professor was perched. "That was the worst Italian accent I ever heard."

"Can you do any better?"

"Sure I can."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"Can we get of this topic again?" Foron interrupted. "We need to start to defuse the bomb." I leaped over the desk in the toll booth and ran towards the bomb. I opened up the control panel and looked inside. It was the very simple red wire is the hot wire and the blue wire is the cold wire trick. I reached in and cut the blue wire and the count down sequence was ended. There were cheers of joy among the Group. We had almost saved Ga'Hoole from total inhalation. But we still needed to finish it of at the sacred ring. Or better yet we would finish it of at Ga'Hoole because once they figured out that this bomb was a fake they will be coming for Ga'Hoole immediately. But then we were taken by surprise. Out of nowhere came a platoon of Blue Owls!

_"You mean like the Blue Owls on the other side of the River of Wind?" Otulissa asked. _

_"Yes, that was where the Reality Ripper ended up in. Didn't you see it while you were there?" _

_"There was a giant ring made of metal in the mountain of time but we didn't know what it_ was."

"I am Tengshu. I am the leader of a group who has mastered the art of Danyar fighting. Some of our most precious monks were killed by Foron and we would be honoured to fight along side you." The one who was the leader of the platoon said. We were too amazed to speak a word. A bunch of blue owls that fight a bloodless war.

"Well then come on the more the merrier." I finally said to the mystery platoon. I tore of the fake moustache and through away my hat and reached into the toll booth and pulled out my trench coat and fedora. I had recently built a small helicopter into my hat using my shrink ray. I turned it on and three propellers came out of my hat and two handles came out so I can hold on to the helicopter while I was flying. It made me look like Inspector Gadget. We took off because we needed to get home before Foron got home first.


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay second to last chapter and still no reviews. Come on people!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Interception

Sea of Hoolemere

March 26, 4761 A.D.

_I have not yet begun to fight! _

-John Paul Jones

As we neared the island we started to rejoice. But all was not well. Of in the distance we saw the army of Forons approaching the island from the other side. We had to intercept or the island will be attacked. I had left some of my weapons back in my hollow so I banked towards the branch out side of my hollow and I ran in. I replaced my trench coat with Project Indigo, and I had attached some lasers in my backpack. Now I was ready. I started to run out side but I was stopped by Persephone. "James."

This was the first time in awhile that she used my real name. "I won't let you go out there alone."

"It's too dangerous for you out there." I yelled at her. That put another icy hand on my heart. I had never yelled at her like that.

"I'm not going to watch you die."

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." I pulled out my heli-hat, kissed her cheek (if she has a cheek), and flew of.  
I flew around the island till I was in perfect position to intercept Forons army. "Dr. Baker." Foron growled when he saw me. "You and I can rule over this universe together, we would be unstoppable." The real Foron then appeared out of nowhere and took out the 12 other Forons in one giant super bomb that he had strapped to his back. The burning bodies fell to the sea like rocks.

"This is going to be a fair fight." I yelled back. There was a voice that piped up in my head. It was Persephone.

"James, I found an old turret that uses the same bullets that could kill Foron."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." I said in my head back to her.

"I won't let you do this alone. This is my mission also." How can I argue with that logic?

"Foron you're never going to harm this island again."

"And how are you going to stop me? You are a pathetic Other."

"I may be an Other but I can still destroy you."

"When your father died. I felt some remorse. But I then deleted all emotion from my databanks so I could kill without remorse."

"You're a monster." That probably told Persephone to start firing the turret at Foron. I joined in on the firing. I shot through the tears that he had caused by the lie.

"That tickles." He said cracking up.

"You think this is funny!" I yelled. I shot both of his feet off. He seemed okay with that. And then went his wings and Foron plummeted to the surface of the sea. There was a burst of salt water and the body came up. His corpse still was floating in the sea. I dropped on the wreckage of Foron. Which broke both my legs, but they didn't heal. He was still alive.

"Ha ha ha ha." Foron had started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I yelled at him.

"There is still too much you haven't learned about your destiny. I may die but you shall never by rid of me, I am superior!" I looked him in the eye and as the tradition of Lochinvyrr it was like Foron wanted me to take his life. And just like that I shot a round into the Foron Brain. There was a bright flash of light and he died. My last nightmare over. The worlds were saved. And I was able to live at Ga'Hoole in peace. I now knew this was my destiny. And I was not about to leave it.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Best Birthday Gift Ever

Group hollow, Island of Hoole

August 31, 4761 A.D.  
_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love._

-Albert Einstien

"And so Foron plummeted to the surface of the sea of Hoolemere and that is where I shot a laser into his brain and he died instantly." I explained over video intercom with the resistance, MI-6, Torchwood, and the Sanctuary. I was sad because today I was going to leave the island forever and will never be able to see my friends again. From ending that nightmare I had broken both of my legs and I sprained my right thumb.

"We know it's your birthday over there so as the ultimate thank you/happy birthday gift we will allow you to stay at Ga'Hoole. Ether way you would be begging to stay at Ga'Hoole." Dr. Magnus said. There were cheers throughout the hollow. Everyone hugged me. Even the healers who were tending to my wounds.

"Oh yeah, the other Foron has been allowed to take up residence at the island." I said. We hung up on them and we started to party. Like I said in the beginning I had yearned to live at Ga'Hoole and now it was reality. It had been a long journey but it was finally over. Persephone just then wrapped her wings around me and she kissed me [Okay that is weird]. Her feathers felt ever softer now that I know that she loves me. That moment seamed to last forever. I was kinda freaked out about that but hey she was once the love of my life in my head. Her beak moved away from my lips and she said,

"That was just to prove that you were the one in my head." She said with her wings still around me.

"Hey you were in my head to!" In the end I got the dream world, the dream girl, and the dream life style. What more could I want? The celebrations continued when my army of robot musicians started to play some of my favorite types of symphonies. They also invited me to do some jazz with them playing standards like: Take Five, and Gospel John (The Maynard Ferguson version). That night I had almost put Madame Plonk out off business. But I don't the Band started to play Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller. Everyone found a dance partner. I saw Persephone perched alone, so I went over to her.

"Can I have this Dance?" She agreed. "You look beautiful tonight." We got out on the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around her neck while she grasped me around my torso. I placed my head close to her neck."I'm sorry that I had to put you through this to get you home." I said softly to her.

"I don't mind. It was one hell of a first date." she said back. We swayed from side to side in the ballroom until the song ended. At that point, my head moved towards hers and we kissed again. When Trader Mags dropped by the island later that night she brought along an unusual artefact from the human ruins. It was a blade about 4 ft. long and had fire designs all over it. I traded it for £13. She thought she had hit the jackpot. I thought if I ever go back to London I'm having Torchwood check this out. The blade when I grabbed shrunk down to a size I could use in this world. It disappeared with a burst of flame. I wanted it to come back and in a burst of flame it did.  
Later that night we were called to the royal hollow well at least Persephone, Talia, and Alexander were. The royal hollow was larger than the rest of the hollows because the king and queen were staying there. I just came along.

"Tonight you are going to become Guardians." The king started. There was a long pause. The king motioned for me to come over.

"Wait a minute! I thought that only owls came become Guardians?"

"We can make an exception for you." The queen said. They held out a copy of the legends and we put our grasping appendages (I put that because I have arms and hands and they don't) on it. I wanted to object saying I wanted a bible because it was more official but I didn't want to ruin the moment. At that moment the song Guiding Light by MUSE ran through my head. My favorite part is when the guy says that when the good can be found I will still reach to my friends for help. We repeated the oath of the Guardians:

_I am a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. From this night on, I dedicate my life to the protection of owl (and human) kind. I shall not swerve in my duty. I shall support my brother and sister Guardians in times of battle as well as in times of peace. I am the eyes in the night, the silence within the wind. I am the talons through fire, the shield that guards the innocent. I shall seek to wear no crown of gold, nor win any glory. And all these things I do swear upon my honour as a Guardian of Ga'Hoole until my days on Earth cease to be. This be my vow. This be my life. By Glaux I do swear._

As we left the hollow of the King and Queen I thanked them for allowing me to become a Guardian. The king stopped me short and said: "I hear that you can see the ember."

"Yeah, but I'm not the new king."

"You will know when time comes." This made this the best birthday ever. I started to cry at the great miracle that just happened. And just then the song ended. And I can't wait until tomorrow. With my new life as a Guardian of Ga'Hoole and as a Time Traveler.

I led the Group down into the bowels of the tree and helped them into the Tardis. "There are worlds out there where the sky is burning and the sea's asleep, and rivers dream; people made of smoke and cities made of song. Somewhere out there is danger, somewhere out there there's injustice. And somewhere else the tea's getting cold. So come on guys, we've got work to do!"


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

_"Mr. Davis, the Foron parts have been moved from the Sea of Hoolemere to the Sanctuary network. The Left wing is right here in New York, the right wing is in Old City, The eyes are in London, the heart is in Mumbai, the left foot is in Moscow, the right foot is in Rio, the beak is in Cairo, the chest is in Tokyo, the left lung is in Beijing, and the right lung is in Melbourne. But in those shipments the Foron brain isn't in any of them." A World III Agent said walking into William Davis's office. The office was a wide fan shaped room in which the wide wall was a giant window over looking the New York skyline. _

_"I thought I had made it clear to you morons. I wanted the Foron parts in my office now." Mr. Davis yelled at the agent._

_"We suspect that the Brain is being kept at Ga'Hoole under tight security so no one can resurrect Foron." William looked out his window at the New York skyline. _

_"Look at this." The agent walked over and looked out the window. "What do you see?"_

_"I see the sky line of New York city."_

_"Wrong! I see a giant power house to power Foron for another 3000 years. If we can get those parts then we can feed a hungry weapon for generations. We could rule the world with Foron as our main weapon. And also he knew where those old Nazi bomb plans are. So when we don't need him any more we can just kill him." They both let put an evil laugh and then the soldier fell through a trapdoor Davis had opened._

* * *

**Insert Video of Dramatic Prarie Dog Here.**

**Book 2: A Thousand Suns is coming out in a week. It will eplain what the sword was. It will also introduce the Professor's new enemy, Jaxsem. **

**Professor What, over and out.**


End file.
